YYH-Hiei
by Kuramasgirl19769
Summary: Hiei wasn't in the mood to take a mate. Then he met a girl that went to Kurama's school. Her name is Catarina Ito and she has a problem. How will Kurama and Hiei help her? Will Hiei take Catarina for wife? R&R No flames. Feedback is welcome. Forgive my spelling errors
1. Chapter 1

We all know Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho and his attitude towards human. What if our little fire demon fell in love with a human? How will he react to her? Will he like her or hate her? I DO NOT own YYH or it's characters, but I do own my own characters. Enjoy

Kurama was sitting in the woods reflecting on a time he could control plants easily. He had given up his demon side and really hasn't touched another plant. He still loved flowers and nature but now that he's moving on with his human life he saw no need for such trivial things. Every so often Hiei would come to visit him and they would swap stories about the dark tournament. Every so often he would still call Kurama fox.

Hiei had a habit of people watching to see what they were up to. Mainly he watched them for rogue demons and when he found some he send them back to the demon world.

"Hiei, have you thought about taking a mate? "You aren't getting any younger you know" Kurama often teased him about this. He wanted to see Hiei happy and hope the little fire demon would take either another demon to mate with or a human. But, we all know how much Hiei despises human, and other demons for that matter. Why would he dare take one of them as his mate? He didn't find it worth his time.

"No, not interested in any one now or-" Hiei said cutting himself off. Just once he might be wrong about finding that special someone.

He saw a human girl with long hair braided down to her lower back. Kurama followed Hiei's gaze. "She goes to Meiou..I believe she is a second or third year student" he told him. "But I could be wrong"  
"Age?" Hiei asked. "Around fifteen to sixteen...Hiei, now is NOT the time to fall for her...She's not legal for a human to mate with anyone" He told him quietly.

She is about five foot. A few inches taller than Hiei. She has long black hair that is as black as oil, eyes as brown as chestnuts. She is toned but not horribly skinny which Hiei liked. She was looking for a place to hide from her abuser.

Hiei jumped down from the tree. Kurama went to her. "Hello miss, we have a perfect hiding spot, but you have to trust us a little and know we will not hurt you" he told her and she nodded.

Hiei put his arm around her waist and jumped into the tree. She clung to him as he did so. He held her close to him and put his finger to his lips to keep her quiet, as not to be discovered. She nodded and closed her eyes, oh how she hated heights...but she felt strangely safe with this stranger. She felt he would protect her and not hurt her.

Kurama looked up and recognized her from school and knew she had been abused. She obviously wasn't a good liar when the whole school knew she was being abused . Kurama pretended to read his book. He could hear the guy bellowing for the girl. The guy came upon the wood. "CATARINA! Come back here!" he screamed for her. Kurama looked up from his book very annoyed with the guy making a big fuss.

Catarina stood stiff in the tree with Hiei holding her. 'Calm down' he mouthed. She nodded again.

"You sir, are quite loud" he said.

"Shut up punk, I'm looking for my little bitch" he said looking past Kurama and into the woods.

"A girl about five foot, black hair and brown eyes?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes, that's her, where is she?" he demanded. "I'll show you" he told the guy.

'Okay Hiei, get her out of here' Kurama told him through mind link. Hiei watched them leave and took her to an abandoned house further away. He set her down and she started sneezing.

"You're safe now" he told her. "Are you alright?"

She looked around and continued to sneeze. "I can't stay here" she told him.

"You want to get yourself killed?!" he asked a little annoyed.

She shook her head. "Too much dust, I'm horribly allergic" she said.

He picked her up again and moved her to another place deeper in the woods.

"Thanks" she told him. He nodded to her.

Kurama came back without the guy and smiled at her.

"W-where is he?" she questioned.

"Arrested..I led him to the police station and explained to them what was going on with you, Catarina" He told her.

She looked between them. "Thank you both so much...my name is Catarina Ito" she told them.

"I'm Suichi Minamino and this is Hiei" Kurama said introducing them.

She looking at him. "Minamino-kun! I thought it was you! Thank you both so much, you don't know what this means to me!" she said happily.

'Fox, I think I found the one' Hiei told him through mind link.

Kurama smiled to himself. His 'friend' had found the one he wanted to be with for the rest of their lives. He is very happy for Hiei, he only hoped that Catarina wouldn't reject him.  



	2. Chapter 2

As graduation drew closer, Kurama had his own apartment and was looking for a roommate. He decided to ask Catarina to room with him.

Catarina found a job. She found a waitress job. She accepted the place to live happily. It was better than staying with her dad and being abused and raped everyday. Her first night going to the apartment was a little weird for her. She wasn't used to being there as of yet. "Suichi-kun, I'm back" she called out to him.

He came into the living room from the kitchen. "Welcome back, Catarina, how was work?" he asked sitting on the chair. "It was alright, different, not used to being around a lot of men...but the tips are pretty good, so I'm not really complaining" She told him thinking how to pose the question she had for him. "Is there something wrong Catarina?" he questioned. "No, not wrong...not exactly..." she told him. "Then what is it" he asked. She blushed. "H-how well do you know Hiei? What are his likes and dislikes?" she questioned.

Kurama smothered a laugh. "Well there's not much Hiei likes, except himself...usually, but you managed to capture his attention somehow...he's rough around the edges until you get to know him" he said looking at her, and now decided to ask her a question. "How much do you know about demons? Do you believe they are real?"

"Not a lot honestly, and yes I believe they are real but never have seen one in person" she told him. "But how do you know he's the one? How do I know I want to spend the rest of my life with a him? Is he a demon or is he human?"

"Then I say get to him and really make sure you get too know him before you jump in to make a life long commitment to him" he told her. She nodded. "Thanks, I will...now I have a lot to think about" she said curling up on the couch.

They did homework, ate, talked a bit and went to bed. Catarina couldn't sleep though, she was deep in thought about Hiei and if he's the right one for her or not. Was she wasting her time on him. She would have to get to know him better like Kurama had suggest to her. For now, she closed her eyes and slept seeing how she had to go too work in the morning to earn her keep.  



	3. Chapter 3

While Catarina was at work the next day, Hiei came by. He was hoping in some way Catarina would be there and others ways he hoped she wasn't and was relieved to find that she wasn't there.

"Kurama" He said softly as he was almost ashamed to ask him a question about humans. "Yes Hiei?" he asked. "Am I making a mistake? Should I be dating a human? Am I completely insane for being interested in her?" he threw questions at him

Kurama smiled softly at Hiei. "It wouldn't hurt to find out about her...you know she's been abused..you know she's not going to trust easily. You need to give her time to get over being hurt like she has, don't rush her and most of all, don't force her into doing anything she doesn't want to do Hiei" he told him. Hiei nodded. "I could sense she felt safe with you when you hid her away from her abuser" he told Hiei.

He nodded again. "I felt that to" he said.

Kurama conned Hiei into staying until Catarina got home. When she came in, she took off her shoes and went to the couch but didn't sit.

"Are you okay Catarina...?" Kurama asked her.

"No...I'm not okay" she told him near tears.

Hiei took her hand. She turned quickly out of self defense to see how it was, and was happy to see Hiei taking her hand. "Hiei..." she said collasping in his arms.

Hiei put her on the couch to rest. Kurama went to get some salve to treat the outer wounds so they wouldn't scar as much.

When he came out of the bathroom he heard a knock on the door and open it to find the police. "Excuse me sir, she said she lived here and a person named Minamino, Suichi is her roommate" the male officer said.

"I am Suichi Minamino and yes she does live here" he said a little confused. "What happened?" The guy you brought to us to arrest broke out of jail, found where she worked and starting beating her, tried to rape her but we arrived before he could, she needs medical attention" he said and Kurama nodded.

The police left and Kurama sighed. "She doesn't deserve or need this..." he told Hiei. "Go ahead of us and meet us at the hospital.

Hiei nodded and ran off. Kurama sighed again and picked her up. "Don't you dare die on me Catarina, I don't think Hiei would forgive you if you died in my arms" Kurama told her.

Kurama said a little prayer for her on the way. He hoped she would come through this stronger than ever, especially for Hiei, who just finally took a interest in someone.  



	4. Chapter 4

Two days later Catarina woke up in the hospital. Kurama was there when she woke up.

"Hiei..." she said weakly not really knowing what was going on or where she was. "Where am I?"

"He'll be here tonight as he has been for the last two nights Cat, and you're in the hospital" he said.

She looked at him a little confused. "Why did you call me that? How did I get here?" she asked.

"Because you have seven out of nine lives left..I brought you in, you passed out in Hiei's arms..." he said.

She sighed. "Who's the guy beating you up?" Kurama questioned hoping she'd give him an answer.

"Do I have to tell you?" she asked looking away.

"If you want us to keep you safe, then yes you have to tell me, so I can relay the message to Hiei" Kurama told her.

She sighed and hung her head. "My father" Catarina said not looking up at him.

It took Kurama a minute to process what she told him and he shook his head. "I've talked to your boss at the diner and he said he is letting you go, your father caused a scene and he cannot run the risk of him finding you again...it's time to allow Hiei to care for you" he told her.

"I have to think about it" She told him. "Alright, let Hiei know tonight" he told her.

She nodded. "Have I mentioned how grateful I am to you and Hiei?" she asked looking at him.

"Many times" he said.

"Well I am" she told him.

"Get some rest, you'll need it" he said smiling before leaving.

"I do have a question though" he said turning back around.

"What?" she asked almost afraid to answer him.

"Why haven't you turned him into the police?" he questioned.

This was her nightmare come true, she hated when people asked her this.

She sighed. "I have, I even showed them pictures of my bruises and my x-rays...they don't care, my father can do no wrong in their eyes...he was one of them...he was supposed to protect the community but he didn't. Protect and serve my ass" she snapped.

"I'm sorry you haven't had the best life but on the upnote when Hiei gets angry he will leave to cool off before raising a hand to anyone...unless you're an out of control demon who needs to be taught a lesson" he said.

"I'm not sure who's luckier in this case, me or Hiei, or both" she said under her breath as the nurse came in to take her vitals.

Kurama left and went home.  



	5. Chapter 5

A week came and gone and Catarina found a new job. When she came home she saw Hiei waiting for her with a boquet of flowers. They ranged from bleeding hearts to Lillies. She smiled at him and put the flowers in water. She took him to her room and closed the door behind him smiling the whole time.

He watched her wondering what she was going to do as he looked around. She sat on the bed and looked at him. "Hiei, I want to be with you for as as we're alive..." she told him honestly.

He looked at her. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, one your rescused me from my father...two, I felt safe with you when you hid me away in the tree with you. Three: Yes, I know you're a demon...I don't care! It's you that I want, now and until the day I die" she told him.

He stared at her as if she were crazy. "You're armed with the knowledge that I hate humans, but yet I hated being away from you for that time I was gone...I want to be near you but I don't ...You know I could kill you at a moments notice, but I won't" he said.

She went to him and kissed him. "Hush Hiei" she said kissing him again.

This time he responded to her advances. She broke the kiss and looked at him. "Hiei, I have a safe word, you have to promise when I use it...you'll stop" she said starting to play with his hair.

He looked confused at what she was trying to say. "Is the safe word because of that ass that hurt you?" he asked.

She nodded. "I asked Suichi a lot of questions about you and what was under your headband you wear and he said your Jagan eye.

"So what's this safe word?" he asked.

"Jagan" she said touch the head band.

He was surprised but nodded. "That's fair, I guess" he told her.

"Promise to go slow and not hurt me?" she asked holding on to his shoulders.

He nodded and kissed her again while pushing her onto the bed. He slowly stripped her out of her clothes kissing and caressing as he went. As soon he started pulling off her pants and underwear she started shaking. He laid next to her her and held her. "Shhh, it's okay...I'm not him, I won't hurt you" he told her rubbing and caressing her thighs letting his fingers find her enterance and started playing with her.

She squeaked at how gentle he was being with her. She nodded and gave him the okay to enter her. He slowly pushing himself in and let her adjust to him. He took his time with her and made her feel good. Not once did she have to use her safe word. She never knew sex could feel so good with him. When they were done he laid beside her rubbing her back. She curled into him with her head on his chest. "That was amazing Hiei...it felt so good" she told him softly.

He had his hand behind his head with her head on his chest rubbing her back he was semi deep in thought. "Cat...where do you want to live? Do you want to keep living here or would like to live else where?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Can we have a house deep in the woods? Not in the tree tops, but surrounded by trees?" she asked.

He sat up a bit. "I would be honored to build a house for you in the woods" he said pulling her up a bit. She kissed him.

Both Hiei and Catarina had no idea that Rei and Kurama were talking..well more like arguing.

"I can't do this! I cannot be with you! I DON'T CARE what you and Youko decided when you gave up your demon side!" Rei said loudly.

"Rei...what are you going to do? I may not be Youko anymore but I still love you" he said.

She didn't believe it, so how would she? She glared at him. "You don't love me, you never did so don't lie to me" she spit at him.

He sighed. "Yes, fine...I never loved you, but you were the one who pushed me to be your mate...well him to be your mate...even though he warned and told you to find someone else! YOU didn't listen! Stubborn vixen" he countered.

She looked at him with a lot of hurt in her eyes. "That is a grave mistake Rei and you it" he told her.

"I don't want your thoughts or opinions" she told him. "Good-bye 'Suichi' dont expect me back" she said spinning her heel and left.

They both sighed. Hiei didn't want to move but he knew he had to. He got his pants on and went to talk to Kurama.

Cat sighed as the felt the warmth leaving the bed. She showered and dressed. She felt pretty high from the best sexual experience ever. She went to make tea for all of them.

Once it was done she brought it in for them. "Hey...it's going to be okay Suichi..." she said patting his back.

He smiled at her sadly.

"I will help Hiei build your house...when Hiei has business on the Makai you will stay here" Kurama told her.

She nodded. "What about you Suichi? What are you going to do? Are you going to be alright?" she asked out of concerned.

"Do not worry about me Cat, I will be fine..with time" he told her.

She nodded. She loved Hiei with her whole body and sould but she suddenly started developing feelings for Kurama.

"Um..." she said softly.

They looked at her. "What is it" Kurama asked.

"Well...I love Hiei..but...I started having feelings for you as well. I want to be married to you both, and have both of your babies...if that's okay with you guys" she said softly.

They were both shocked by what she was saying. "Cat...why do you love me?" Kurama asked.

She looked him in his eye. "Because, I've always looked up to you, since high school, when you guys rescused me from my father, you offered me a place to live...you stayed with me when I was in the hospital, you told me Hiei came to visit me at night...you've been so kind to me with asking nothing in return" she told him.

He nodded and took Hiei outside to talk. When they came back in she was sketching up some blue prints for the house. She enjoyed drawing from time to time.

"Alright Cat, we've talked about it. And we agreed, but remember Hiei is first and foremost your husband" Kurama said and she nodded.

"Hiei, go talk to Rei and tell her we need her to wed you and Cat, then I will find one for her and I to get married as well" he said and Hiei disappeared.

She frowned before looking at him. "Is it really a good idea to bring Rei back here? When not to long ago she stormed out of here huffy" she asked.

He shook his head. "No..it's not, but she's the only one on the Makai with the power to marry demons, unless you want to go too Spirit World, which takes longer" he said.

She sighed. She had a really bad feeling about this. 


	6. Chapter 6

'Here we go' she thought to herself as Rei was making a fuss about something.

Rei was beyond pissed when Hiei brought her into the house. She looked between them.

"Reianne" Kurama said which pissed her off more.

"IT'S REI! YOU KNOW THAT!" she yelled. Catarina winced at how loud she was and went to Hiei and took his hand.

He held her hands. "Marry us" he said looking to Rei.

Rei went from pissed to annoyed. "You RIPPED me away from mating for this?! I'm outta here" Rei told them.

It was Kurama's turned to be pissed, but he didn't let anyone sense it, nor did he show it which worried Hiei. Catarina looked at him. "You okay?" she whispered.

"Kurama's pissed right now, he tried to hide it from me but I just knew" Hiei told her.

Kurama stood in front of Rei. "You WILL marry them!" he told her.

"Or what? You'll send your human pet after me?" she scoffed.

"Rei...how would you like a cup of fresh. mint. tea...?" he said as nasty as he could.

Her eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare?" she questioned his motive.

"Wouldn't I Rei? Would I?" he threw back at her.

"You don't have much of a choice" Hiei told her.

She looked at him with a little bit of fear in her eyes. "Okay...you win...Hiei let's get this going before Kurama kills me...literally" she said going over to them.

Kurama felt like he won a small victory as Rei quickly married Hiei and Catarina.

For added measure and for her sake and health she leaned over to them both and whispered "Many healhty and happy babies to you all"

"Thank you" Cat said happily.

Rei nodded and bowed to them and practially ran out the door to get away from Kurama.

Kurama smirked as he watched her leave. 'That will teach you to mess with me' he thought to himself before pulling himself together. "What did she say to you?" Kurama commanded.

"She said she wanted the three of us to have many happy healthy babies" Cat said a little scared by the evil tone in Kurama's voice as he turned to walk away.

"Kurama..." she said in a small voice.

He turned towards her again. "Yes?" he asked a little curtly. Which isn't what he wanted.

She looked at Hiei for a moment before asking. "Why did you threaten her with mint tea?" she asked.

He looked at her and smirked a bit. "Mint is poisonous to demons, especially kitsunes, or as you know them...foxes. But, Rei isn't just a fox, she's a wolf to" he said turning away again to go too his room. 


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Kurama got Shiori, his human mother to marry them.

Catarina had to take the ring off Hiei gave her in order for Shiori to believe that she was faithful to him and she would love no other. Oh if she only knew the truth.

Once the wedding was done she pulled her aside. "This is MY son, you just married...you do right by him and for him and I will be happy...he is my baby...DON'T hurt him" she warned her.

"I won't ma'am" she told her.

Shiori walked away and Kurama came over to him.

"Don't worry mother is harmless" he told her.

She dropped her voice. "If she knew we were starting this marriage off with a lie she would never forgive either of us" she told him.

He agreed. "I know and we don't tell her" he said to her as Shiori came back with Suichi's baby blanket. "Mother...we have to go slow with this, she's been hurt by someone she was supposed to trust but he broke that trust...I'm not going to force her to get pregnant right now" Kurama told Shiori.

"Oh...okay, I'll just keep it until you're ready" she told him. He hugged her.

"Thank you mother" he said.

Catarina forced a smile as took ahold of Kurama's arm. "We should go..." she told Shiori.

Shiori nodded. "Good luck and I hope to hear about having grandbabies soon" she said hugging Catarina.

They left and ducked into the woods for a moment.

"Kurama...I feel like...I don't know..weird, a liar, cheat, thief..." she told him.

"You're not a thief, but any means..but I think that's your hearts way of saying you really don't love me..if you want to end it we'll do that in the morning, we don't have to be married" he told her.

"I-I need to be alone right now...I'm sorry" she told him and walked a little further into the woods and sat down.

He went back to the house where Hiei was waiting for them.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Out in the woods, she's not feeling right about her and I..which I don't blame her.." Kurama told him. "She wants to be alone Hiei, she'll come home when she's ready"

Hiei glared at him. "I'm going to find her and bring her home" he said with a growl in his voice.

"Hiei...I wouldn't do that, let her be" Kurama told him.

Hiei ignored him and went to find her.

Catarina sat under a tree with her knees to her chest pondering what she's done and if she made a huge mistake with both of them. She didn't noticed Hiei until he touched her shoulder lightly and she shied away from him. "Leave me alone...I don't want to be around anyone right now" she told him.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

Without thinking she punched him in the face and took off running, wanting to get away from the abuse she knew was coming.

Hiei started to go after her but stopped and growled at himself before disappearing.

After a few hours she came home and holed herself up in a spare room. She sat on bed in the corner, not moving. "I hate myself...what's worse is I'm leading them on..." she mumbled to herself. Part of her did really love Hiei and the other part of her just hated all men, even if they were nice like Kurama. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she didn't want to be alone...now she's alone, scared and confused.

"I think, I'll leave for a bit...and if I truly love Hiei I'll come back, if not...I'll stay away...I've never been on my own before and I need to see what it's like, not to live in fear" she told herself quietly. She got up and call for Kurama and discussed her plans with him.

"He'll come after you, no matter where you are" he told her.

"Keep him here, I need to do this...I need to be on my own" she told him. "It's something I must do"

Kurama sighed. "Alright, but you know as much as I do he won't like it" he said as she walked away.

"I know...file our annulment, when I get settled I'll send you the address and you can send it to me" she told him packing her suitcase.

He nodded and went to her. "Listen, I know you are scared but you don't have to do this" he told her

She blushed. "You are so gentle with me and I know Hiei can be but...his temper tonight reminded me of my father...I can't do that, I can't go through that again...do you understand Suichi?" she asked him softly.

"I do, I understand and I will do my best to keep Hiei away from you until you decide to come back to him...be safe okay and keep in touch" he said kissing her cheeck and hugging her softly.

She nodded. "I will" she told him hugging him back.

She broke the hug, got the money she had save, grabbed her suitcase, gave him back her key and left before Hiei came back.

She was free to do as she pleased. She didn't have to answer to either Kurama or Hiei, she could be her own person, to find herself and live how she wants to live.

Catarina knew it was going to be difficult, but she also knew she had to take it one step and day at a time to get the results she wanted. 


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours after Catarina left Hiei came home. He looked around for her. "Cat.." he called out to her but getting no response.

"She's gone Hiei...I don't know if she's coming back" he told him.

"What do you mean she's gone?! She can't just leave Kurama! We're married!" he argued.

"I know...and I'm sorry, but she wants to be alone right now" he said grabbing ahold of him.

"LET GO!" he demanded. "I have to go find her!"

"I can't, I promised her you wouldn't do this...you have to let her be Hiei...if she comes back she really loves you, if not...then it's time to let her go" he told him.

Hiei fought again Kurama. The more he struggled he tighter Kurama held on to him. Once he calmed down Kurama let him go. Hiei went outside and sat in a tree to pout. He looked at the ring around his neck, took it off and threw it towards the house. "If she doesn't care about what we have, then I don't give a damn about what happens to her...I knew this was a mistake, I should've listen to my gut instead of hormones" he said going back to the Makai. "Stupid human girl..."

Kurama sighed as now he was alone in the house. "No point to even stay here...but what if Cat comes home soon and finds no one here...?" he asked himself. He sighed again and sat down.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few days Catarina decided to call Kurama.

He answered pleased to hear from her. "Cat, it's so good to hear from you, where are you?" he asked her.

"In America..I'm going to go to school here, how are you and Hiei?" she asked him.

"We're fine. I'm fine. Hiei is still on the Makai, pouting as far as I know. I haven't seen him since you left...he's not hapy with you Cat" he told her.

"I know he isn't...I'm not happy with me either...but I love him so much..I can't get him off my mind...I want to come home and be with him" she told him.

"I'll book you a ticket first thing in the morning and I will see you soon" she told her.

"Yes, Please find Hiei and tell him I'm coming home" she told him.

"I will, see you soon Cat" he told her hanging up. "Now, to find a way to get Hiei here"

A few miles away Hiei saw the conversation with the Jagan eye. He went and found the ring he fling and put it back on and walked into the house. "Kurama" he said looking at him. "Is it true? Is she coming home?"

"Yes Hiei, I'm booking a flight in the morning for her to come home. She was just starting to go too school and get her life on track...but is giving that up to be with you" he told him.

"She can go to school here, I'm not going to stop her..." he told him.

"I know, but she needs to hear that from you. She needs to hear that you support her decision no matter what. And that you will forgive her" he told him.

"Have you forgiven her Kurama? Have you forgiven her for walking out on you as well?" Hiei fired back.

"Yes, I have..I knew our marriage wasn't meant to be and she only 'loved' me because of how nice I am...I love her Hiei, but I'm not in love with her" he told him going to his room. He stopped and turned slightly. "Don't make her regret this Hiei..don't point out her flaws because you have flaws to..we all do" he stated going to his room and closing the door behind him.

Hiei watched the door close behind Kurama. "I know we all have flaws fox...I didn't ask to mate, I didn't ask to be born...I vow I will not hurt my wife" he said out loud. "I will however, vow to hurt the ones that hurt her"  



	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Kurama booked the flight and let her know it was that weekend she would be coming home and he would meet her at the airport.

She thanked him and felt very grateful for such a good friend. She didn't have much to go with her so she went and got a couple of things for both him and Hiei. But what to get her firey husband? New clothes? No. She really didn't have an idea. She wandered from store to store looking for that just right gift for him.

Catarina found several things for Kurama. He proved to be easier to shop for than Hiei. She searched the store and found a couple of dragons. Both were black, one had red eyes and the other had teal color eyes. She felt they were perfect for her firey husband. She got them and paid for all her stuff and took it back to her room to wrap them all up neatly so she could surprise both of them with gifts.

She couldn't help but to wonder if they were getting her anything. Catarina didn't expect anything from either of them. By now she was thinking of asking Kurama to cancel the ticket because she didn't deserve it. She really didn't deserve anything from either of them..especially to be married to Hiei. Catarina knew she had to prove to Hiei she would do anything to prove her love to him.

Thursday morning came and Catarina took a cab to LAX and checked in. She sat and waited. While waiting for her flight to board she pulled out a book about gardening.

After about forty five minutes she heard them call her flight. She boarded the plane and found her seat and started reading again. Every so often the flight attendant would come and ask if she wanted a drink or something to eat and she accepted. About the fourth hour into her flight she fell asleep. She slept up until the last two hours of her flight. The closer they got to Japan the more excited she got. She couldn't wait to see Hiei or Kurama.

When the plane landed and pulled up to the gate Catarina started to get excited and nervous and other range of emotions all at the same time. She got off the plane and looked around. To her nothing has changed but she thought about it, maybe she was the one who changed. Cat started walking towards baggage claim. 'What if Kurama doesn't come to get me?' she thought to herself. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't noticed Kurama had grabbed her arm.

"Catarina, how far are you going to keep walking before you realize you walked past me?" Kurama said gently.

She looked up. "Oh! Kurama I'm so sorry!" she said a little scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you Catarina, I promise" he told her smiling.

She nodded. "I'm sorry...I don't think I should've come home yet...but I was really missing you and Hiei" she told him.

"It's fine Cat...but do you know what Hiei did after you left?" he asked.

She shook her head. Cat was afraid he did something bad. "No...what did he do?" she asked quietly.

Kurama carried her bags to the car. "He threw his ring and until recently...when I told him you were coming back, he picked it up and put it back on" he told her.

He opened the door for her and she got in. He got in the driver's side and took off towards the house. "Hiei has been gone the same amout of time you have been gone" he told her merging with traffic.

Catarina felt bad. She didn't mean to hurt Hiei. Cat swore she seen a bit of hurt in Kurama's eyes, even though he would deny it because that is the kind of person he is.

Once they were home she sat in the car for a bit longer before getting out. Kurama waited for her on the porch. She got out and slowly went over to him. "I-I feel bad" she told him.

"Why? You were doing what anyone who went through that much tramua would do" he told her.

"Really? Are you saying that to make me feel better?" she asked.

"No, I'm telling you the truth...but if you feel you need to go back wait a bit and I will send you back...but know this if you do, your marriage will be nothing...you will mean nothing to Hiei, and I promise you, if you run out on him again he will not forgive you Catarina...I know you have been hurt, but running won't solve anything and you'll have nothing but heartache and a ticked off demon" he told her honestly.

She sighed and put her head down and walked in.

Hiei was there to meet her. "Cat..." Hiei said softly.

She looked at him. "Hi...we need to talk Hiei...it's important" she told him looking at him. "It's about us..."

"Don't" he told her backing away.

"Hiei, please...it's important to me we talk about it" she said softly.

He took off out the window and left her standing there.

She looked at Kurama and sighed. "I guess I have my answer..." she said setting the gifts on the table for them before going to the spare room. "I can't seem to make anyone happy...not even my husband...and I just wanted to tell him how I felt"

Kurama watched her go to the spare room. "I guess he already knows the marriage is over" he said to himself. 


	11. Chapter 11

Many hours had passed and Catarina fell asleep in the spare room. It wasn't a peaceful sleep it was fitful. She dreamt that Hiei told her to go back to America and to leave him and Kurama alone for good. The dream scared her so much she sat up nearly crying. Kurama came in.

"Catarina? What's wrong?" he asked gently sitting on the end of her bed.

"I had a dream Hiei told me to leave you both alone for good" she told him. "I just wanted to find out how to make this marriage work...I don't want it to end, I know he doesn't talk about feelings but I want to know his...I wanted to give him the dragons I got him from America..." she told him.

"He's in my room wondering the same thing, come on..." he said gently holding his hand out to her.

She took it and got up and followed him to his room. "Hiei don't leave..I want to know what to do too make this right by you, I don't want my dream to come true..." she said softly looking at him.

He looked at her. "What do you want to happen?" he asked her.

"I want to stay here and work it out...I want to go to school but not have you think I'm running out on you, or running around on you" she said honestly. "I want to come home everynight to you and do the best this lowly human can do for her fire demon husband"

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" he asked her.

She nodded.

He sighed. "I want you to be honest with me and trust I won't hurt you. I want you to go to school here and tell me when you need space" he told her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand, I will let you know what I need as it comes up. Right now, I need a job to pay for school and to pay Kurama back for bringing me home" she said honestly.

Kurama had slipped out while they were talking and changed her bedding and ran her a bath. "Cat, can you come into the bathroom please?" he called to her.

Hiei followed her. "Looks like Kurama ran you a bath" he told her.

"Yes, it does..thank you Kurama, I appreciate this so much" Cat said softly.

He nodded and left the bathroom to let them talk more.

She climbed in the tub after shedding her clothes and invited Hiei to join her. He climbed in behind her and started washing her back.

"What's the last gentle touch do you remember?" he asked her.

She put her head on her knees and sighed before resting her chin on her knees. "Before my mother died...she would always hold me softly and tell me I was a good girl and that she loved me...like me, my father abused her" she told him. "She died when I was six, that's when the abuse started for me"

He put his arms around her shoulders, trying his best to comfort her. "I think I know why neither of us think it's going to work out...our marriage" he spoke softly while holding her.

"Why?" she mumbled leaning into him a bit.

"Because we're to much alike...I don't talk about my past and you don't like talking about yours either" he said honestly.

She nodded knowing he was right about her past. She wondered how come he didn't talk his past. What could've happened to make him not want to tell her about his past. Who was his mother? Does he have any siblings? Does he have a father? Questions she's been dying to ask but didn't want to offend him with. "Hiei...do you have any siblings?" she asked. Knowing she was kinda lucky that her parents only had her.

"Yes, my twin sister Yukina...she's an ice demon..I have some ice demon blood in me. My mother was ice demon my father is a fire demon...I'm an outcast to both sets of demons" he said in barely above a whisper. "My mother had an affair with a fire demon. She didn't need him really, she fell in love with him around the same time she concieved Yukina. Her best friend threw me off the ice world with my mother's tear gem in hand"

She sat up and turned to face him. "Oh Hiei..." she said softly taking his hands. "I'm sorry that happened to you"

Cat got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her before offering her hand to Hiei to help him out of the tub as well. "I vow to you right here and now I will never run like that again, I want to have your babies and I know you'll be a good father" she vowed to him and she believed in what she said.

He on the other hand wasn't as sure as she was. He was scared to even think they could have kids together. What if he wasn't a good father. He never knew his father so it led him to believe if he had any children they should suffer his same fate of being fatherless. What if twins ran in his family? Could they handle twins? Was the house big enough? He felt frazzled inside he needed to get out and away to clear his head. "I-I have to go..I'll come back later" he mumbled and left.

She stood there feeling really confused. "Did I do or say something wrong?" she thought to herself. "I do hope he comes back"

Catarina decided to go lay down and wait for him to come back. She fell into another fitful sleep but it wasn't based on being scared, it was based on being worried for her husband.


	12. Chapter 12

Sometime later Hiei came home and sat in the window and Cat had calmed down. He had decided that Catarina needed to meet his twin sister. He would go find her in the morning.

Yukina knew about Catarina and was very surprised that Hiei would take a human after hearing how much he hated them. She still had no idea that Hiei was her twin brother, no one was allowed to tell her in fear of Hiei's wrath towards them.

By morning he was gone again but this time left her a note saying he went to get Yukina.

Kurama was making breakfast for them.

"So...does Yukina know she's Hiei's sister?" she asked him.

"No, and he wants to keep it that way, so please don't say anything, he has his reasons for not telling her" he said.

That sounded supicious to me but I didn't push it. If I had a twin I would want to know about it.

"Suichi...does your mother know about our breaking up?" she wondered.

"Yes, and she's not happy with you or I but when I told her we weren't really in love and how you only loved me because I was nice to you she was very disappointed. She doesn't know that I brought you back to Japan. But eventually she will know you are back"

She sighed. "I promise I will get a job and pay you back, starting with my tips or whatever" she told him.

He nodded. "I almost left this place, with you gone and Hiei gone as well at the time I didn't need this place but decided to keep it because I had a feeling you would need a place to sleep"

Once she was done with breakfast she went to shower and put on nice clothes. She didn't know how long it was going to take Hiei so Cat figured she would go look for a job while he wasn't around and go apply for school.

While she was out looking for a job Cat got a job at the same diner she had worked before as a waitress. Since Cat had experience he bumped her up another dollar and told her, she could start working the night shift as they were busier than the day shift. She was to start that night so Cat could have day time for classes. Cat thanked him and went to the University to sign up for classes. I was going to be a receptionist to earn more money.

She went home just in time to greet Hiei and Yukina.

"What took you so long?" he snarled.

"Oh Hiei calm down she obviously has good news and would like to share it with us" Yukina told him.

She nodded and ran in. "Suichi! I have great news!" she said as Hiei and Yukina came in behind her.

"Cat what is it?" he asked.

She was beaming like an idiot. Once they were all sitting down she went into explaination about what she had done that day.

Kurama smiled. "Very good, glad to hear you got your job back Cat and that you can do day classes" he told her.

"How long are your shifts?" he asked. "Better not be to late"

"My last class is at two and I start at three and I work until seven. Only four hours Hiei..and I am making a dollar more than I was before I left" she told him

Yukina sighed and looked at Hiei before looking at her. "Well I'm very happy to meet you and I hope everything works out for you and Hiei" she told her.

"Thank you...I hope so as well and I hope you and I get to be friends for a long time" she told Yukina.

"I should probably be getting back and you ready for work" Yukina said.

Catarina nodded and ran off to get ready. When she came back Hiei and Yukina were gone and Kurama was waiting for her.

"Ready to go? Hiei made me promise to go with you so you got there and he'll be there at seven tonight" he told her.

"Um...tonight I work until eight since I didn't have a class today"

He sighed. "He's not going to be happy but I'll tell him eight so you can have some time to get off, what time does the diner close?"

"Ten, I knew Hiei would have a fit if I agreed to work that late" she told him.

"Yes he would've, let's go before you're late"

She led the way out the door. She knew Hiei was mad at her. Was it worth coming home? Could she ever find another like him? Probably not. She didn't want to have her marriage completely die. So what was she to do? How could she make Hiei seen she loved him but still needed to have that time to herself? She knew flying back to America was out of the question even if it was for school. She knew Hiei wouldn't move to America, why would he? He wouldn't be able to move between Earth and Demon world as easily as he could in Japan. She sighed to herself. How could she make her fire demon understand she needed to be by herself without being truly by herself. 


	13. Chapter 13

Kurama dropped her off at work and made his way home. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Hiei about Catarina working until 8 that night when he told her 7. But she failed to mention that while they were talking. He sighed. He wasn't happy about what he had to tell Hiei. And he knew Hiei wasn't going to be pleased by it either.

Hiei had finally come home and looked around as Kurama unlocked the door.

"Is she at work?" he asked.

"She is, but she doesn't get off until 8 tonight. There is something on her mind Hiei...you'll have to talk to her about it though" he said going in.

"SHE GETS OFF AT WHAT TIME?!" Hiei boomed.

"You heard me, I'm not in the mood to discuss this. I'm not the one to point out your flaws Hiei, but she needs time to herself and so do you. She needs to be with you but not with you. She needs you but she doesn't" he said. "Does that make any sense to you?"

"No. What the hell are you talking about fox" he questioned.

"She wasn't really ready to come home. She wanted to see if she could've made it by herself before coming back to you. Now do you get it?"

He blinked. "Well, if she doesn't want me..I'll leave. She can go back to America and never come back as far as I am concerned" he told Kurama.

Kurama sighed again. "Do whatever you like, but as of now...I'm done with both of you. Quit putting me in the middle of your problems. Work them out. Build that house you wanted to Hiei. Show her how much she means to you. Because, I can't take all this stress from the two of you"

Hiei looked at him as if he were insane and left.

Kurama didn't know where Hiei went nor did he care. He wasn't even sure how Catarina was getting back to the apartment. It was no longer on his list of worries. In the morning he was going to give his one month notice and go get a different apartment where it was him and only him.

Eight o'clock and come and gone and no one was around to pick Catarina up. She had expected Hiei and if he didn't know she had expected Kurama. But neither of them showed. By ten o'clock she was walking in the door and noticed Kurama was still up.

"We need to talk" he told her.

She was to exhausted to talk. She wanted to go too sleep. Cat took off her shoes and dragged herself to the chair and sat down.

"Okay what about?" she asked handing him ten dollars in tips that she had made for the night.

He looked at it and pocketed the money. "I want you out by the end of next month. I'm going to put in my 30 day notice with the landlord tomorrow. I don't care where you and Hiei go or where as long as I'm not put in the middle of this any more. I explained to Hiei what you told me about needing him but not 'needing' him all the time and of course as I knew he would, he took it the wrong way and said he didn't want you either. I don't know if he'll come back this time and if he does it's for a divorce" he told her sharply.

"Oh...I'm sorry to be so much trouble...I'll figure out a place to live as soon as possible. I'm not going to make you pay for me again. Or maybe I could do you both a favor and die" she said her voice full of hurt.

Catarina went to the room she was staying in and thought about a plan of action for herself since the one person she considered her best friend wasn't her best friend after all. 


End file.
